You always by my side
by Beckett78
Summary: Kate Beckett de 18 años entra en la academia de policía y allí se encuentra a su escrito favorito, Richard Castle porque tiene que escribir un libro, ella esta buscando chico ideal, ¿Será Castle ese chico?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me ha venido la inspiración y he comenzado a escribir esta historia espero que os guste y que os guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Soy Kate, Kate Beckett tengo 18 años y mañana empiezo en la academia de policía, quiero hacer justicia al asesinato de mi madre y poder enviar al hijo de puta que la mató a la cárcel, dónde tienen que estar todas esas personas que te arrebatan a alguien que le tienes mucho aprecio y algunas veces que esas personas sean inocentes, como en el caso de mi madre, me la arrebataron sin yo poder hacer nada, la hecho muchísimo de menos. A parte de eso estoy soltera hace mucho, desde lo de mi madre hace 2 años no tenía muchas ganas de empezar una relación, aunque me gustaría encontrar a esa persona que solo mirarla supiera nos quedáramos solos en el mundo él y yo mirándonos fijamente, pero eso sé que solo pasa en las películas o en las historias de amor. Me gusta leer y escribir, mi autor favorito es Richard Castle, es un chico guapísimo, alto y con una sonrisa que te derrite el corazón, es mi amor platónico, pero yo sé que nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo además él es mayor que yo tiene 22 años, tres más que yo, pero bueno que seguramente tiene a su disposición a las modelos de Victoria Secret.

Por la mañana…

-Katie vamos levántate que vas a llegar tarde tu primer día – chillaba Jim Beckett desde la puerta de su hija

\- Ya voy papa – Kate se levantó de un salto, se quitó el pijama quedándose denuda y se metió en la ducha, no tardo mucho porque iba justa de tiempo así que se vistió con el uniforme que había ido a recoger la semana pasada a la academia, no era muy bonito pero a ella le encantaba como le quedaba.

-Bueno…¿Nos vamos? – dijo Jim ayudándola con las bolsas de equipaje

-Si vámonos – contestó Beckett

Cuando llegaron había mucha gente, antes de salir del coche Kate respiro profundamente le dio un beso a su padre y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Katie…espera – dijo Jim

-¿Qué quieres papa?

-Quiero darte apoyo en esto, sé que no te lo he dado durante estos meses que tomaste esta decisión pero veo que es muy importante para ti y estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hija y de ver lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti cariño.

-Gracias papa, te quiero mucho y te iré llamando de vez en cuando ¿Vale? No te libraras tan rápido de mi – dijo Kate dándole un beso a su padre – cuídate papa.

Al decir eso cogió las maletas, las pesadas maletas, y se fue al póster dónde estaban las distribuciones de habitaciones, a ella le había tocado con Lanie, ella era de la academia de medicina forense pero las habían mezclado. Cuando se giró para irse a la habitación se chocó contra algo y se cayó al suelo con sus maletas.

-Lo siento mucho, no te he visto ¿Estas bien? – dijo el chico que se arrodilló junto a Kate

Cuando Kate logró abrir los ojos lo vio.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado...gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad

Espero tu comentario ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola buenas... muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me habéis dejado, estoy contenta que ya hayan personas que la sigan ;) Aquí os dejo el Capitulo 2, espero que lo disfrutéis... :)

* * *

Capitulo 2

-Emm…si, si estoy bien – dijo Beckett

El chico le ayudo a levantarse y cuando la tubo delante de él le dijo

-Soy Ri…Richard Castle

-Yo Beckett digo… Kate, Kate Beckett

-Encantado Kate Beckett

-Igualmente pero llámame Kate

-Oh... tu Rick pero la mayoría me llaman Castle.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y Castle le hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno dame algo que te ayudo con las bolsas

-Que! No hace falta puedo yo sola

-No seas modesta…dame esa la más gorda.

Kate se la dio y cogió las otras dos.

-¿Qué habitación tienes? – dijo Castle

-La 47 de la primera planta ¿Tu?

-¿Enserio? Yo tengo la 35

-Así que seremos vecinos

-Veo que si

Se rieron y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kate, Lanie ya estaba allí tumbada en la cama con el móvil.

-Bueno es aquí – dijo Kate dejando las maletas encima de su cama.

Castle hizo lo mismo

-Bueno Kate ya nos veremos ¿no?

-Emm si, si…

-Bueno si quieres algo ya sabes dónde estoy – dijo Castle sonriéndole

-Te digo lo mismo – dijo Kate devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Bueno adiós un placer haberte conocido – dijo él

-Igualmente – contesto

-Adiós – dijo Castle girándose para Lanie

-Adiós – dijo Lanie

Se fue de la habitación después de mirar a Kate, ella se sonrojo y sonrió. Se giró hacia Lanie y le dijo.

-Hola soy Kate

-Hola yo Lanie, ya veo que te has echado novio

-No digas eso, se ha chocado conmigo y me ha ayudado a traer las maletas

-Bueno, bueno como tú digas pero yo te digo lo que he visto

Kate le sonrió

-Bueno explícame más cosas sobre ti- dijo Lanie

-Tengo 18 años y he dejado de estudiar derecho en Stanford para hacerme policía de homicidios, me gusta leer… y no sé qué más.

-Así que te gusta leer ehh…

-Si me encanta

\- Y ahora me dirás que Richard Castle, este chico que te ha traído las cosas a nuestra habitación no te gusta ¿no?

-Si me gusta…pero como escritor – Kate no le podía decir a Lanie que le gustaba Richard Castle aunque le daba igual, le había cogido mucha confianza a esa chica.

-Ya, ya, bueno ya me lo dirás cuando estés en su cama – cuando dijo eso me quede seria, ella lo noto - ¿He dicho algo malo?

-¿Qué? No, no… tranquila.

-Vamos Kate dímelo, no pasa nada – dijo Lanie

-No, no es nada, es un tontería

-¿Qué pasa que eres virgen?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestro comentario y nos vemos en el próximo episodio ;) Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por vuestros comentarios y aquí tenéis el capitulo 3 espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Kate la miro

-Oh dios lo siento Kate – dijo Lanie

-No nada es igual siempre que alguien lo sabe se ríe de mi – dijo Kate estirándose en la cama

-Ehh! Tranquila no pasa nada, eres virgen ¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué?... vamos Lanie tengo 18 años, las mitad de las chicas de mi edad ya lo han hecho y no con uno con varios hombres.

-Si puede que la mitad lo hayan hecho…pero hay otra mitad y allí es dónde estás tú y no pasa nada, no hay nada de que avergonzarte, ser virgen no es nada malo, lo que pasa es que no has encontrado el chico correcto pero tu tranquila ya lo vas a encontrar y cuando lo encuentres ya verás como estarás preparada para hacer ese importante paso…además tú ya tienes un pretendiente.

-Ya bueno pero cuando se entere de que yo soy virgen, se va a reir de mi

-No creo que lo haga y si lo hace será un completo idiota por dejarte escapar.

No se como lo hacía pero Lanie me levantaba el ánimo, he tenido surte de tenerla como compañera.

-Gracias por agentarme – dijo Beckett

-EH! Para eso estamos las amigas.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre sus vidas los desastres amorosos de Lanie, la muerte de la madre de Kate, sobre Castle y sobre los el próximo año en la academia. Se hicieron las tantas, se lo estaban pasando bien cuando escucharon una voz que venía de un megáfono del pasillo.

"Soy el capitán Gates, en cinco minutos los espero a todos en la sala de reuniones"

Al oír eso todo el mundo salió de las habitaciones, habían dos tipos de uniformes el de los policías de color gris con el logo de la academia y el de los médicos, un mono de color azul. Caminando para la sala de reuniones Kate vio como a Castle le rodeaban todas las chicas y él las recibía con una amplia sonrisa, en un momento él se giró y vio a Kate, esta aparto la mirada y rezó para que él no le hubiera visto.

-Hola!... –dijo Castle acercándose a Kate

-Hey! Hola Castle –dijo ella vergonzosamente

-Chicas porque no venís con nosotros allí delante –dijo señalando a dos chicos los dos eran guapos

La chicas se fueron con ellos

-Chicos os presento a Kate y a… -Castle no sabía el nombre de Lanie y Kate le ayudó.

-Lanie… -Castle le lanzó una mirada de gracias.

-Hola chicas encantado yo soy Javier Esposito pero llamarme Espo me gusta más, ah sí y estoy soletero –dijo mirando a Lanie – y este es Kevin Ryan

-Hola, Ryan mejor – dijo el más blanquito con una sonrisa

-Encantada yo soy Lanie y también estoy soltera - dijo mirando a Esposito.

-Yo soy Kate Beckett pero llamarme Beckett

Cuando todos se presentaron se fueron a la sal de reuniones, Kate se sentó al lado de Lanie y al otro lado suyo se sentó Castle

-Espero que no te moleste si me siento aquí – dijo Castle con una sonrisa

-No, para nada, tú no me molestas

Castle junto un poco más las sillas

-Oye ¿Después queréis venir a nuestra habitación? – dijo Castle

-Emm… si claro – le contestó Beckett con una sonrisa, ni le pregunto a Lanie ya que sabía su respuesta al verla tontear con Espo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestro comentario, un besado enorme y nos vemos en el siguiente :) Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En la reunión dictaron las normas, los capitanes se presentaron y los profesores de las clases. Tenías dos tipos de clases las teóricas y las practicas, las teóricas tenían una hora y media cada día por la tarde y de prácticas toda la mañana. Cuando acabaron los cinco se fueron para la habitación de los chicos, Castle paso de todas sus admiradoras para estar al lado de esa chica que le volvía loco, aunque ella no lo sabía y él tampoco sabía cuánto él la volvía loca. Llegaron a la habitación era más grande que la de la chicas, entrabas y veías al lado de la puerta una cama, al de Espo pegada contra la pared, al fondo había otra cama la de Castle y al lado de Espo la de Ryan con un espacio por en medio. Lanie se sentó en la cama de Espo, se apoyaron contra la pared, Ryan se sentó también en la cama de Espo pero en la otra punta. Castle y Kate se sentaron en la cama de Castle para estar más apartados y poder habar más tranquilamente.

-Cuéntame cosas de ti- dijo Castle

-¿Cómo qué? – respondió Beckett

-Pues no sé, cosas de ti; tu edad, tus gustos, soltera –cuando dijo eso Beckett lo miro – que haces en tus tiempos libres, cuál es tu película favorita… - le dijo Castle con una sonrisa

\- Vale… tengo 18 años, lo que hago en mis tiempos libres es leer, me encanta leer, y comer helados viendo la película de Titanic que es mi favorita, mi madre murió pero ya te lo explicaré más adelante – dijo ella también con una sonrisa

-Y… -dijo Castle

-Y estoy soltera si – dijo Kate dándole un golpe suave en pecho.

Se rieron mirándose hasta que Castle rompió el silencio

-¿Qué te gusta leer? – dijo Castle

-Pues me gustan los libros de crímenes – dijo Beckett refiriendo los libros de Rick

-Así… ¿Algún autor favorito? – dijo él

-Bueno hay uno, que me encanta, me leído todos sus libros y son fascinantes, cuando los lees no puedes parar de leerlos – dijo ella

\- Y ese autor que te fascina ¿Tiene nombre?

-Mmm si… pero no te lo voy a decir

-Va... dime alguna cosa de él.

-No no.

Mientras tanto Lanie y Espo estaban tonteando en su cama.

-Bueno yo me voy porque aquí me utilizáis de aguanta velas, los cuatro, así que me voy a llamar a Jenny, Jenny era la esposa de Ryan, él tiene 24 años y ella 21, cuando se vieron por primer vez se enamoraron.

Los cuatro sonrieron y Castle le cogió la mano a Kate, esta lo miro y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Ryan se marchó y se quedaron los cuatro solos, Lanie y Espo cada vez estaban más y más cerca, Kate iba mirando a veces su amiga y veía que en cualquier momento se iban a liar. Mientras tanto Kate se sentía más cómoda con su escritor favorito, hablaron y se contaron anécdotas durante horas mientras los otros dos ya estaban tumbados en la cama tapados con la manta y de vez en cuando iban cayendo sus prendas de ropa por la habitación, de repente a Kate le cayeron unas bragas de color negro de encaje, Castle se rio y Kate lo acompaño cogió las bragas y las tiro al suelo.

-Ya veo que van por faena – dijo Kate

-Sí, la verdad es que si – dijo Castle siéndose y mirando a la cama de su compañero.

Hablaron más mientras se reían de los sonidos que salían de la cama de sus amigos, Castle a veces le iba tocando el pelo a Beckett y ella se sonrojaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan bien con un chico, le gustaba esa sensación, se sentía bien. Castle se quedó mirando a Kate

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes una sonrisa preciosa – al oír esto Kate se sonrojo – eres tímida eh

-Un poco si – dijo ella mirando para abajo.

-Me gustan las chicas tímidas –dijo Castle poniendo el dedo debajo de la barbilla de Kate y hacer que ella lo mirara.

-Y bueno ahora es tu turno, cuéntame cosas de ti – dijo Kate esquivando el piropo de Castle

-Pues yo tengo 22 años, me gusta leer y escribir, mi película favorita es Firefly, el actor que actúa es guapete, pero que conste que no me gustan los tíos, me gustan más las chicas, guapas, que estén muy buenas, que sean inteligentes y tengan la sonrisa más bonita, chicas como tú – Kate al oír eso sonrió y se sonrojo mirándole a los ojos, esos azules, brillantes que nunca se había fijado.

De repente sonó la alarma de las 9:00h, era la hora de cenar, los horarios eran muy estrictos si llegaban tarde se quedaban sin cenar. Así que se levantaron de la cama y intentaron avisar a los de debajo de la manta pero no hubo forma de que sacaran la cabeza y por supuesto ninguno la iba a poner debajo, antes de salir Castle le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca del labio, Kate rio y le dio otro en la mejilla.

-Hueles a cerezas – dijo Castle

-Es mi champú

-Pues huele genial, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si


	5. Chapter 5

Hola buenas... :) siento por tardar en actualizar, no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para escribir, aquí os dejo el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Espero que lo disfrutéis...

* * *

Capitulo 5

Se cogieron de la mano y fueron para el comedor, se sentaron en la mesa dónde se encontraba Ryan, Castle fue a buscar los platos de espaguetis que es lo que tocaba para cenar.

-Así que tú y el escritor – dijo Ryan con una mirada

-No hay nada entre Castle y yo – dijo Beckett con la misma mirada

-Ya por eso habéis venido cogidos de la mano, y él te va a buscar la comida y todo.

-Eso es un caballero, Ryan- dijo Beckett divertida

-Si, si un caballero…- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa

Castle volvió y le dio su plato a Kate, esta le sonrió dándole las gracias, de repente se sentaron dos chicas guapas, una pelirroja y la otra morena.

-Hola Rick, somos las mayores admiradoras tuyas, yo soy Kyra y ella es Meredith –dijo la morena.

-Pues hola, encantado chicas – dijo Rick

-Eres más guapo en persona – dijo la pelirroja.

-Me siento alagado – dijo Castle sonriendo

Beckett las iba mirando, se estaba poniendo celosa y pensó "¿Por qué te molesta que esas chicas hablen con Rick? No es ni tu novio y lo acabas de conocer y ya te estas poniendo celosa porque las otras chicas intentan ligar con él. Ryan y ella comieron mientras Castle y las otras dos iban hablando, Kate los iba mirando de vez en cuando pero Rick parecía que no se acordara que Kate estaba también allí. No hacía ni una hora que ese chico le había cogido la mano en su cama y estaba ligando con ella y ahora parecía que ella no existía y que solo había esas dos chicas y él en esa mesa. Kate cuando acabó cogió su plato, lo puedo en los platos sucios y se fue a fuera del comedor. Castle la vio e hizo lo mismo pero antes tenía que tirar todos los espaguetis, se había entretenido tanto con esas chicas que ni había cenado. Cuando salió vio a Kate en un banco que daba a una explanada de campo, fue para allí y se sentó con ella.

-Que ¿Ya has acabado de hablar con ellas?- dijo Becket sin ni si quiera mirarlo, estaba molesta pero ella no sabía porque.

-¿No estarás enfada?-dijo Castle

-No lo se Castle no sé lo que me pasa, antes en la cama estabas ligando con migo-cuando dijo eso él sonrió- y en menos de una hora estabas ligando con ellas, pues no lo entiendo –dijo mirándolo.

-No estaba ligando con ellas, me han comentado algo de unos libros y ya esta – dijo él levantándose

-Ya y lo de "Eres más guapo en persona" – dijo Beckett haciendo el gesto de las dos comillas.

-Bueno pero solo ha sido eso, no te he mentido antes en la cama, me gustan las chicas como tú, por no decir que me gustas tú – dijo Castle

-Vamos Rick ni siquiera me conoces – dijo Kate

-No me hace falta conocerte para saber que eres la chica más especial de este mundo – dijo él acercándose más a ella

Beckett sonrió y él le cogió la mano

-Ven – dijo sentándose y dándose golpes en los muslos indicándole a Kate que se sentara encima de él.

Esta lo hizo, se sentó en sus piernas y le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello, este le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ni si quiera te conozco y ya estoy encima tuyo – dijo Beckett

-Bueno si que me conoces… dijo Rick mirándola

-¿Así…? – dijo Beckett con una cara de extraño

-Todos que han leído mis libros me conoce

-Ya pero yo no los he leído…

-Ya y por eso llevabas Flores para tu tumba en la mochila – dijo él

-Vale me estoy leyendo ese y ya esta

-Vamos Kate todo el mundo sabe que ese libro es exclusivo, habían muy pocas ediciones y solo los mayores fans lo tendrían

Kate le hizo una cara de te odio y él le sonrió.

-Bueno vale lo confieso eres mi escritor favorito ¿Y qué?

-Que soy un afortunado de tenerte como mi mayor admiradora – dijo él poniendo su mano en la cintura de Kate

-Yo no he dicho que sea tu fan número uno solo te he dicho que eres mi escritor favorito – dijo Beckett dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno pero si no lo eres lo vas a ser

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – dijo Beckett

-Lo se, además no solo serás mi mayor admiradora si no también que te enamoraras mí.

-Si ya tu sueñas – dijo Beckett

-Ya lo verás Beckett, ya lo verás, soy irresistible, es un don – dijo Castle con una sonrisa

-Sí, irresistiblemente creído – dijo Beckett riéndose.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo y si podeis dejar algún que otro comentario que me encantan... un beso :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pues aquí tenéis este capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias otra vez por los comentarios que me dejáis.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Semanas después…

Las cosas entre Castle y Beckett iban yendo por su camino, aun no se habían besado ni habían podido quedar mucho a solas, Castle tenía que escribir su libro ya que por eso estaba allí porque había decidido escribir un libro de misterio etc y Beckett estaba con sus exámenes teóricos.

-Hey Beckett – dijo Castle

-Castle – dijo Beckett acercándose a él

-¿Cómo estás? – dijo Castle

-Estresada con los exámenes, ¿Tú cómo vas con tu libro?

-Voy bien ya he escrito diez capítulos... sí quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar

-No, Castle ya estas demasiado ocupado con tu libro – dijo Beckett

-No va será divertido así paso más tiempo contigo – dijo Castle mirándola

-¿Me echas de menos? – dijo Beckett dándole un toque en el brazo a Castle y sonriendo

-No tanto como tú – dijo Castle

-Yo no te echo de menos – dijo Beckett disimulando

-Bueno tu di lo que quieras que yo sé que si me echas de menos

Beckett rio y al final accedió a que Castle fuera su compañero de estudio para decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Qué examen tienes mañana? - dijo Castle

-Tengo uno de pistolas y balas, me tengo que estudiar todos los tipos de pistolas y de la balas y no son cuatro – dijo Beckett sacando el libro

-Bueno pues hoy nos vemos en lago

-¿En el lago? – dijo Beckett

-Sí, es un sitio que he descubierto, te espero a las 22:00h en el pasillo

Se despidieron y Beckett fue a descansar un poco, estaba cansada de estudiar tanto y se fue a la ducha. Cuando entro se encontró a Kyra y a Meredith, las saludo y entro a la ducha. Se enjabono el pelo con el champú que a Castle le gustaba tanto y se acordó de él, se lo repaso pensado en la noche de estudio que iba a pasar con Castle, tenía ganas de por fin estar a solas con él. Salió de la ducha, ya no había nadie allí, se puso la toalla con un nudo al lado para sujetársela y se sentó en el banco que había, se secó y se fue a buscar la ropa en las taquillas, pero cuando abrió su taquilla, la ropa ya no estaba, ni la ropa ni el móvil, ni la llave de la habitación.

-Mierda –replicó -¿Y ahora qué hago?

No sabía que hacer y decidió salir, la habitación estaba relativamente cerca, se puso la toalla bien y miro a ver si había alguien en el pasillo, no se veía nadie y decidió actuar, corrió pasillo arriba pero de repente resbalo con un charco de agua que había en el suelo, comenzó a oír risas y se aseguró que la toalla no se le había quitado, por suerte la toalla estaba bien sujeta con el nudo que se había hecho antes.

-Estas bien Katie, – dijo Kryra burlándose de ella

Más risas y más risas, noto como dos lagrimas se le cayán por sus mejillas, Kate no sabía que hacer y de repente apareció él.

-Kate ¿Estás bien? – dijo Castle

-Katie…no se va desnuda por el pasillo – dijo Meredith y las risas continuaban.

-Sácame de aquí por favor – dijo Beckett

Castle cogió a Beckett por la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse, le dolía el tobillo, se lo debía de haber torcido en la caída.

-Castle mi tobillo – dijo Kate señalando su tobillo izquierdo.

Castle la cogió en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, entro, allí estaban Lanie, Espo y Ryan, sentados en la cama hablando de los exámenes de Lanie y de sus prácticas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Espo

-¡Kate! – grito Lanie

Castle la puso en su cama sentada, él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Kate le dio las gracias y se aferró más fuerte a él, cayéndole más lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Eh Kate ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Lanie a su lado.

-Fui a ducharme y deje la ropa en las taquillas como siempre hago, fui a ducharme y cuando acabe y me seque mi ropa, el móvil la llave de la habitación no estaba – Kate lo iba explicando llorando.

-Tranquila cielo – dijo Lanie abrazándola.

-¿Vistes a alguien antes de entrar o oíste a alguien mientras te duchabas? – le pregunto Castle

-Sí, vi a Kyra y a Mertedith – dijo Beckett

-Esas dos, las del comedor ¿no? – dijo Ryan mirando a Castle y a Beckett

Beckett asintió y se despeo de Lanie para apoyarse a Castle, este la abrazo por detrás y le dio un suave beso en la frente y Kate se aferró más a él

-Bueno chicos teníamos que ir allí – dijo Lanie mirando a Espo para que le siguiera el rollo y dejar a Beckett y a Castle solos en la habitación

-Es verdad – dijo mirando a Lanie – vámonos Ryan – dijo él mirándole con la misma mirada que lo había mirado Lanie.

Se fueron de la habitación dejando a Castle y Beckett solos.

* * *

Uyuyuy... que pasara entre ellos dos...

Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

Espero vuestro comentario, gracias por leer... :)


	7. Chapter 7

Y aquí os dejo el capitulo 7, disfrutarlo

* * *

Capítulo 7

Kate se puso bien la toalla, se le estaba cayendo.

-Vamos te dejo algo de ropa – dijo Castle levantándose de la cama

-No hace falta Castle – dijo Beckett cogiéndole de la mano – yo ahora me iré para mi habitación y allí ya me visto.

-Va pues vamos te acompaño- dijo Castle y la ayudo a levantarse

-Ah, ah espera Castle…. – dijo ella mirándose el tobillo hinchado – no puedo me duele bastante

-Yo te cojo – dijo él y la cogió en brazos, ella paso su brazo por detrás y antes de salir se aseguraron que no había nadie.

Entraron en la habitación de Kate y este la dejo en el suelo ella como pudo abrió el cajón donde tenía la ropa interior y cogió un conjunto de encaje negro y una muda limpia de pantalones y camiseta, se fue al baño a vestirse mientras Castle se tumbaba en su cama, cuando salió Castle se la quedó mirando, con todo el susto que él se había pegado cuando había visto a Kate en el suelo no se había fijado en lo guapa que estaba recién duchada.

-Ven –le dijo él – dame este tobillo que te voy hacer un masaje

Kate se sentó en la cama y le puso el tobillo en las rodillas de Castle, este cogió la crema de la mesilla de Kate y se la aplico en el hinchado tobillo, le hizo un masaje no muy fuerte para que a ella no le doliera más, cuando acabo lo dejo en la cama con cuidado y se fue a lavar las manos

-Mejor –dijo sentándose al lado de Beckett

-Mucho mejor, gracias – le respondió ella apartándose un mechón de pelo

Castle se acostó y le indico a Beckett que se tumbar a su lado, cuando ella se tumbó, este se acercó más a ella poco a poco por ver como reaccionaba ella y la abrazo por atrás, Kate cerro los ojos, estaba en las nueves, le encantaba estar con él y a él estar con ella, se durmieron abrazados, al medio de esa siesta improvisada Beckett se giró y se abrazó a Castle escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él, aspirando ese olor que la enloquecía. Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora se despertaron y ambos sonrieron al ver la posición en que habían dormido, se levantaron y se fueron para cenar, eran casi las nueve y se tenían que dar prisa para no llegar tarde, el tobillo de Kate ya estaba muchísimo mejor, ya no estaba hinchado apenas y no le dolía.

-Kate… - dijo Castle antes de entrar en el comedor – lo de esta noche de estudiar en el algo aún está en pie ¿no?

-Claro que esta y ahora vamos – dijo cogiéndole del brazo – ¡Que me muero de hambre!

Mientras cenaban…

-Katie… ¿Ya estás bien? – dijo una voz burlona por detrás suyo

Kate se giró y como no la voz esa era de Kyra y como siempre la acompañaba Meredith

-Vamos chicas iros de aquí – dijo Castle

-Oh, la niñita no se puede defender sola – dijo Meredith y se puso a reír – Bueno vámonos Kyra, estamos perdiendo el tiempo

Kate estaba a punto de levantarse y decirle tres cosas a cada una pero Castle la freno

-No pierdas las formas con esa dos Beckett, es perder el tiempo – dijo él acariciándole la espalda.

Beckett pensó que tenía razón para que enfrentarse con esas dos, cenaron rápido y fueron a buscar él libro de Kate a su cuarto, cuando entraron vieron la ropa y todo lo que le habían quitado en las duchas encima de su cama, todo esparcido, cogió su móvil y vio que habían intentado desbloquearlo pero que no lo habían podido hacer, _menos mal_ pensó.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo Castle

-Si – dijo ella y le sonrió

Se fueron al lago y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, tenía algo de luz de una farola que tenían al lado, empezaron a estudiar, Castle le iba preguntando y ella le iba respondiendo, era como un juego, de repente comenzó hacer frio y a caer algunas gotas, vieron una cabaña al final del lago y decidieron ir allí, cuando entraron vieron que no había nadie, Castle abrió la luz y se encontraron con canoas etc., se sentaron en la esquina y allí empezaron el mismo juego pero más juntos

-Pues te lo sabes a la perfección futura inspectora – dijo Castle mirándola y esta le sonrió nerviosa

-Tengo un buen compañero de estudio – dijo ella dándole un golpe suave en el hombro de él, este fingió que le había dolido pero no puedo evitar sonreír

Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro

-Eres preciosa –dijo él y le acarició la cara, esta se acercó más hasta notar la respiración de él.

* * *

No me matéis por dejaros en esta parte, gracias por leer y espero vuestro comentario...besos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aquí os dejo el capitulo 8... haber que pasara entro ellos dos... disfrutar

* * *

Capítulo 8

Castle se acercó más ella y puso sus labios encima de los de ella, se besaron, el beso era romántico, lento y la cosa se aceleró cuando Kate dejo paso a la lengua de Castle y viceversa, se besaron explorando la boca del otro, Castle mientras acariciando con la mano la espalda de Kate mientras la otra la tenía en la cintura, Beckett entrelazo sus dedos con el pelo de él, este comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa cuando que se separó de repente

-Perdona Kate, de he dejado llevar… - dijo él mirándola

-No tranquilo… - dijo ella y aparto la mirada

-¿Qué pasa Kate? – dijo él acercándose a ella cuando vio que le caían lagrimas por sus perfectas mejillas

-Nada Castle… ni me pasa nada – dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-Eh… sí que te pasa algo, ven aquí – dijo él abriendo los brazos y Kate se acurruco en ellos

-Es solo que… nunca lo he hecho – dijo ella susurrando

-¿Es por eso por lo que estas llorando? – Dijo Castle mirándola, esta se encogió de brazos – Kate mírame – y ella lo miro – no pasa nada, no tienes que llorar por el hecho que seas virgen

-Vamos Castle tengo 18 años y aun soy virgen, a gente se ríe de mi cuando se enteran

-Pues esa gente es imbécil, mírame Kate, no pasa nada hay algunos que las pierden a los 16 y otros a los 18 o más tarde y por eso no son menos que otras personas.

Kate suspiro – prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Te lo prometo preciosa – dijo y le dio otro beso en los labios

-Me encantas –dijo ella y él sonrió

-Kate, me gustaría intentar esto – dijo y ella lo miro extrañada – tu y yo juntos

-Castle… estoy en la academia de policías ya tengo demasiada presión con todos mis exámenes y además no tendría tiempo para ti y no es justo

-Kate, me gustas, me gusta mucho y yo sé que a ti también te gusto y te prometo que te daré el espacio necesario para que salgas de aquí como la mejor inspectora de esta academia, pero quiero estar contigo, te necesito –dijo él y ella se lo quedo mirando y le sonrió

-Me encanta cuanto te aceleras un poquito – dijo sonriéndole

-¿Entonces quieres intentarlo?- dijo él nervioso

-Vale… - dijo y él la beso

Antes de irse a la cama Castle le pregunto otra vez el temario del examen de mañana entre besos, se levantaron de la esquina donde estaban y se fuero para el campamento, antes de entrar en la habitación se besaron rápido vigilando que nadie los viera y se fueron cada uno para su cama.

-Buenas noches – dijo ella y le dio un beso

-Buenas noches preciosa – dijo él acariciándole la cara y se fue.

Kate entro y se estiro en la cama

-¿Qué has estudiado el tipo de pistolas o como es la pistola de Castle? – dijo Lanie

-Lanie… -dijo ella y le tiro un cojín – solo nos hemos besado – y rio

-¿Solo?- dijo su amiga y la miró

-Bueno cuando nos estábamos besando él me ha comenzado a desabrochar la camisa – dijo y la otra se sentó en la cama – pero le he frenado…

-¿Ya le has dicho que eres virgen?- dijo ella

-Si – dijo Beckett pero no le quería decir que había empezado a llorar como una niña pequeña, ya le había dado mucho vergüenza llorar delante de Castle.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? – dijo Lanie

-Ha sido muy comprensivo – dijo ella – pensaba que se reiría de mi pero ha sido lo contrario

-Mejor- dijo Lanie – Ya llegara tu momento, y cuando estés preparada él estará allí esperándote, ya verás

-Eso espero – dijo Kate y ambas se durmieron.

* * *

Bueno, se han dado una oportunidad... espero que os haya gustado, dejar algún comentario, gracias por leer... besos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Lo siento en tardar en actualizar, aquí os dejo el capítulo 9...

Haber como le ira el examen a Beckett, ¿Se podrá concentrar después de la noche con Castle?... descubrirlo en este capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

Capítulo 9

Al día siguiente

Kate se despertó como en una nube, había pasado toda la noche soñando con Castle, se levantó de la cama, despertó a Lanie y se metió a la ducha, cuando acabo se anudo la toalla por encima del pecho y salió de la habitación a coger una muda de ropa, se vistió y se fue a la habitación de los chicos con Lanie pero no había nadie así que pensaron que los chicos se habían ido a desayunar ya. Se fueron para el comedor y allí los vieron sentados en la mesa, fueron para ella y se sentaron

-Buenos días – dijeron las chicas

-Buenos día guapa – dijo Castle y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kate.

Tenían que disimular un poco ante todo el mundo de su relación sobretodo delante de los capitanes etc.

-Buenos días guapo - dijo ella y él sonrió – mmm… que buena pinta tiene esa tostada- dijo ella cogiendo la tostada de Castle

-Eh... mi tostada, me la había dejado hasta el final, es o que más me gusta – dijo él y ella sonrió cuando le dio el primer mordisco

-Después te preparo otra - dijo Beckett

Comieron y Beckett le preparo la tostada a Castle que se la comió en un santiamén porque estaba deliciosa, salerón del comedor y tenían una hora de descanso o más bien una hora de estudio como la llamaban los capitanes, Castle y Beckett se fueron en un lugar apartados, querían estar tranquilos y solos

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo Kate mirando a Castle con cara de pilla

-Que... – dijo esperando la respuesta de ella

-Te echado de menos esta noche – dijo y sonrió

-Yo igual preciosa – dijo él acercándose a su oreja y dándole un beso a la mejilla

Se comenzaron a besar, intensamente, - Castle…- dijo Beckett – tengo que repasar para el examen, es en una hora y quiero que me salga bien – dijo y se separó, comenzaron a repasar, Kate e lo sabía al pie de la letra, apenas quedaban diez minutos para empezar el examen así que fueron para allí, antes de entrar en la clase…

-Buena suerte cariño – dijo él y le dio un beso seguido de un abrazo y esta le sonrió

Llego la hora del examen, Kate estaba nerviosa pero ella sabía que se lo sabía todo, además Castle le había preguntado muchas veces la lección

-El examen es tipo test, 36 preguntas con tres posibles respuestas, la respuesta correcta se marca con una "x", no hay respuestas múltiples, tenéis 45 minutos para hacer el examen, si os veo que miráis al de al lado o al de delante, si veo que miráis algún sitio que no sea, esta suspendió directamente y ya sabéis que este examen si no lo aprobáis vais a ser expulsados de la academia, los resultados de los exámenes serán colgados esta tarde en el tablón y ahora comenzar ya – dijo el capitán Gates, en verdad era una mujer pero ella quería que la llamaran capitán.

Kate respiro hondo y se centró en el examen y comenzó a leer las preguntas, al principio no se sabía ninguna, está bloqueada y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero volvió a respirar y comenzó a recordar la noche de estudio en el lago con Castle, sonrió al recordarlo

-¿Le hace gracia algo cadete Beckett? – dijo el capitán

-No, no señor, lo siento me he distraído un momento – dijo ella y volvió a mirar el examen, releyó otra vez las preguntas y se acordó de Castle, él confiaba en ella – Primera pregunta –dijo ella interiormente - ¿Qué munición utiliza una glock 17?, a 8x13mm , b 9x19mm o c 7x17 – Kate pensó un momento pero se acordó y marco la b, así contesto con las 35 preguntas restantes, con tranquilidad, apenas tardo 20 minutos en responder todas, se levantó y dejo el examen encima de la mesa y se fue fuera de clase con un sonrisa que aumento cuando vio a Castle en el pasillo esperándole sentado en un banco.

-Hola – dijo ella y corrió hacia él, este la levanto en brazos - ¿Cómo ha ido el examen?

-Ha ido fenomenal al principio las cosas no me salían pero al final ha sido muy fácil – dijo ella y él la bajo – vamos a mi habitación y estamos tranquilos

Se agarraron de la mano y se fueron a la habitación de Kate, se sentaron en la cama y Kate puso sus piernas encima de las de Castle y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él

-¿Estas cómoda? – dijo el con el cuello en poco doblado y poniendo una cara de que estaba incomodo

\- No – dijo y rieron a carcajadas

-¿Nos tumbamos? – dijo él

-Si…- contesto algo nerviosa

Se estiraron y Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y perdiendo su cara en el cuello de él aspirando su olor, al poco Castle oyó que la respiración de Kate era más acompasada y más calmada, miro y la vio dormir plácidamente y él también se durmió.

* * *

Parece que el examen no le ha ido nada mal, haber que nota saca...

Gracias por leer :9

¿Comentarios? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Lo siento chicos por tardar en actualizar, he estado algo ocupada, bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 10

Disfrutar

* * *

Capitulo 10

No tardaron mucho en despertarse Kate estaba a gusto pero en media hora tenía un entrenamiento de lucha en el gimnasio de la academia con el capitán Montgomery

Se levantaron y se limpiaron la cara, Castle la acompaño al gimnasio

-¿Nos vemos después? – dijo él rozándole la mejilla con su mano

-Sí, cuando haya acabado de ducharme te aviso y nos vemos – dijo ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

Se fueron cada uno en una dirección, Kate para el gimnasio y Rick para su habitación.

-Beckett, Kyra al ring – dijo el capitán chillando

Las chicas subieron y empezaron la lucha, los golpes de Kate eran fuertes, Kate odiaba a Kyra por lo que le hizo junto a Meredith, Kyra la golpeo en la barriga dejando a Kate en el suelo, le faltaba el aire

-Que pasa Katie, ¿Ya estas cansada? – dijo Kyra burlándose de ella

Beckett ajena a su dolor se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara de la otra haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Kyra, ya estas cansada? – dijo ella con voz de victoria

-¡Ya basta! – Dijo el capitán - ¡Separaros!

Kyra se levantó del suelo y Beckett bajo del ring, chocando la mano con Espo y Ryan por el golpe que le había dado a Kyra

-Bien dado Beckett – dijo Espo con una sonrisa

Se fueron a las duchas, allí se encontró con Gina, una rubia se le veía algo pija

-Hola – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada y triste

-Hola – dijo Kate - ¿Estas bien? – y se acercó a ella

-Acabo de cortar con mi novio y no, ahora no estoy muy bien – dijo con otra sonrisa triste

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Kate

-Me ha engañado con otra, llevábamos seis meses y creo que han sido un engaño

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Beckett

Ambas se fueron a la ducha, una en cada ducha por supuesto, Kate se enjabono el pelo con el champú que a Castle tanto le gustaba, el que olía a cerezas, se enjabono el cuerpo y se aclaró todo el jabón antes de salir de la ducha.

-Que bien se queda una después de una ducha- dijo Gina riendo

-La verdad es que si – dijo Beckett

Se vistieron mientras que hablaban y salieron de las duchas cuando Kate se encontró con Castle

-Hola guap… - dijo él pero se cayó cuando vio a la rubia - ¿Gina?

-¿Ricky? – dijo ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Ricky? Dijo Beckett interiormente

-Estoy escribiendo un libro ¿Y tú? – dijo él extrañado

-Estoy en la academia, mi padre es el propietario y me ha obligado venir aquí, ya que me he gastado todas las tarjetas de crédito, este es el castigo – dijo ella y se encogió de hombros

Ahora Kate le cuadraban las cosas, cuando había entrado en las duchas ya vio a esa chica algo pija

-¿Os conocéis? – dijo Beckett cuando reacciono

-Fuimos novios hace tiempo – dijo Castle mirándola – Buenos ¿Nos vamos? – dijo él

Beckett asintió, Castle la cogió de la mano y se fueron andando tras despedirse de Gina y se sentaron debajo de un árbol

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por Gina? – dijo Beckett claramente

-No guapa no, Gina y yo fuimos novio hace tiempo y yasta, yo ya no siento nada, hace tiempo que deje de sentir – dijo él y le dio un beso

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Beckett

-Me engaño con otras – dijo él y bajo la cabeza, esta se apoyó en su hombro, le cogió la cara con sus manos y le dio un beso suave, romántico sin casi tocar los labios – pero ahora te tengo a ti y espero que nunca me hagas daño

-Cariño – dijo ella y él levanto la vista cuando oyó esa palabra – nunca, nunca te voy hacer daño – dijo y le dio otro beso

-Lose y yo te prometo que tampoco te voy hacer daño – dijo y ahora fue él que la beso

Se fueron con los chicos a la habitación

-Hola chicos – dijo Beckett saludando, ambos entraron, cogidos de la mano y se sentaron en la cama de Castle

-Castle, Beckett – dijo Espo y los dos miraron – hemos estado hablando, ahora nos darán la semana de vacaciones y bueno hemos pensado en alquilar una casa en la playa e ir allí todos la semana

-Por mi perfecto –dijo Beckett – pero yo una semana no voy a ir, tengo que pasar tiempo con mi padre también, esta solo todos estos meses

-Sí, yo también tengo que pasar tiempo con mi madre – dijo Castle – tengo una idea Beckett – dijo y esta le miro – podemos pasar desde el viernes hasta el lunes con nuestras familias y el lunes te paso a recoger y vamos para allí.

-Buena idea – dijo ella y sonrió

-Chicos, yo tengo una casa en los Hamptons – dijo Castle y todo le miraron – bueno yo no mi madre pero no creo que tenga inconveniente a dejarme las llaves, solo tendríamos que poner gastos de comida etc. y yasta

-Ostias… pues si Castle si puedes conseguir las llaves seria perfecto – dijo Espo

-Chicos… ¿Puedo traer a Jenny, mi novia? – dijo Ryan

-Por supuesto, además esa semana será el cumple de alguien – dijo Castle y cogió por la cintura a Beckett y esta sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras los otros los iban mirando con una sonrisa.

-Pues hecho – dijo Lanie – vacaciones en los Hamptons

Y todos se pusieron a reír.

* * *

Uyuyuy... vacaciones en los Hamptons ¿Qué pasará? ¿Beckett va a perder la virginidad en esas vacaciones?

Descubrirlo en los siguientes capítulos

Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario porfavor

un besado...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitlo 11

Así lo hicieron, cuando se fueron el viernes por la mañana de la academia, todos se fueron a sus casas. Cuando llego Beckett a casa, vio a su padre tumbado en el sofá, estaba dormido así que le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia su habitación, se tumbó en su cama y cogió el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Castle "Hola… ya te echo de menos" al momento él respondió "¡Kate! Yo también te echo de menos" esta sonrió al ver el mensaje y bloqueo él móvil, y decidió irse a dar una ducha. Entró en el baño, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, se enjabono el pelo con el champú que le encantaba tanto a Castle y se acordó d él y de esos besos en el lago, de repente le entro un calor allí abajo, pensando en todo lo que pudiera haber pasado si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido, el calor aumentaba y decidió aliviarlo, bajo una mano hasta su sexo y lo empezó a acariciar, las piernas le comenzaron a fallar cuando se centró en su clítoris, estaba jugando con él, se metió un dedo y al cabo de nada el segundo, los metía y los sacaba, cada vez más deprisa mientras ella se imaginaba que era Castle quien se lo hacía, entre el agua caliente y el calor del clímax, estalló con un gemido que controlo para que su padre no se enterara, se apoyó a la pared cerrando el agua de la ducha, cuando recupero el aire cogió el albornoz y se lo puso, salió del caluroso baño y se estiro otra vez en su cama, vio que tenía un mensaje, lo abrió era de Castle "Me acabo de dar una ducha y he pensado en ti, mientras me...aliviaba del calor que tenía" Kate al leer eso no se lo podía creer, lo habían hecho los dos a la vez, cada uno en su ducha, pero lo habían hecho, sonrió y envió "Yo he hecho lo mismo".

Lunes…

-Katie ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? – chillaba Jim desde el comedor

-Si papa, no cal que chilles estoy aquí – dijo Beckett con su maleta en la mano, Jim se levantó y le dio un beso a su hija, esta sonrió y escucho el timbre – Debe de ser Castle- dio dirigiéndose para la puerta – Hey, hola Rick – dijo sonriendo

-Hola guapa- dijo él y le dio un beso a su chica.

-Richard Castle – dijo Jim acercándose a ellos

Castle se quedó algo callado –señor Beckett – dijo el chico con algo de timidez

-Por favor llámame Jim – dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Rick –dijo y le dio la mano al padre de su novia

-Bueno chicos, voy a por mí móvil y nos vamos – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Castle y le giño el ojo mientras se iba a su habitación dejando solos a Castle y a su padre

-Así que vacaciones en los Hamptons – dijo el padre

-Si bueno tengo una casa allí y unos amigos, Kate y yo vamos a pasar las vacaciones allí – dijo el algo entrecortado

-Vale bien, cuídamela y por favor no le hagas daño, ya ha sufrido demasiado con lo de su madre – dijo Jim con una medio sonrisa

-No le voy hacer daño a su hija, me importa mucho y no último que quiero hacerle es daño – dijo y se quedó pensando en lo último que había dicho Jim y recordó que cuando se conocieron comento algo de que habían asesinado a su madre pero que ya se lo contaría más adelante

Vino Kate de su habitación con el móvil en la mano -¿Nos vamos? – dijo

-Sí, vámonos – se despidió de Jim y cogió la maleta de Kate, esta se despidió de su padre y también se marchó detrás de Rick.


	12. Chapter 12

Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto en actualizar, los exámenes me tienen imposibilitada y no tengo tiempo para escribir

Aquí os dejo el próximo capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 12

De camino a los Hamptons pararon dos veces en dos estaciones de servició, para estirar las piernas y beber algo, la mitad tenía que ir al baño, la otra mitad pidió las bebidas, Kate se cogió una fanta de limón, Espo una cerveza, Lanie una coca cola, se sentaron en una mesa de 8, les sobraba un asiento y lo aprovecharon para poner los bolsos.

-Bueno… - dijo Lanie mirando a Beckett -¿Qué tal Castle y tú?

-Muy bien

-¿Pasará algo en los Hamptons esta semana?

-No lo sé y no se si estoy preparada – dijo Beckett mirando a Lanie

-Ya verás como si y cuando lo pruebes no queras para de hacerlo – dijo Lanie riéndose y Espo y Beckett también se rieron.

Cuando Castle, Ryan y Jenny volvieron del baño fueron a por sus bebidas y se sentaron en la mesa, Castle al lado de Kate, y Ryan y Jenny en los dos asientos de al lado de ellos.

-¿Falta mucho Castle?- pregunto Espo

-No, media hora como mucho – cuando acabo miro a Beckett y le dedico una de esas sonrisas –Así que vamos tirando, cuando antes nos movamos, antes llegaremos

Se levantaron y fueron para el coche, el viaje a Kate se le hizo corto ya que se lo paso muy bien oyendo a Castle desafinar cuando cantaba, cuando llegaron a la grandiosa casa, Castle se bajó del coche al igual que Kate y los demás

-Madre mía tío aquí vamos a pasar toda una semana – dijo Espo a Ryan y chocaron los puños

-Bueno Rick… ¿Eres rico o algo? – dijo Kate

-No me van mal las cosas – rio -¿Vamos chicos?

Entraron en la casa, hicieron una ruta por ella y cuando acabaron fueron a sus habitaciones, Castle y Beckett dormían en la habitación más grande, la habitación de Rick, cuando entro Kate se la quedó mirando

-¿Pasa algo Kate? –dijo Castle algo preocupado

-Bueno…

-Dímelo tranquila – se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda

-No paro de pensar cuantas chicas habrán hecho esta visita y cuantas habrán dormido en esta cama contigo –dijo mirándole

-No te voy a mentir que han venido otras chicas aquí ¿Pero sabes qué? – Hizo una pausa – ninguna era como tú

Esta al oír eso sonrió y se besaron cuando acabaron de besarse pusieron sus cosas en los armarios y en los cajones, se estiraron en la cama, estaban cansados con el viaje, al igual que los otros, se pusieron uno cara al otro y entrecruzaron las piernas, Castle puso una mano en la cintura de Kate y ella la puso en la cintura de Castle, allí hablaron, se besaron, rieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos completamente al igual que todos los demás de la casa.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Comentar o enviarme un mensaje con vuestras teorías de lo que va a pasar, gracias por leer.


End file.
